Retour à Galway
by EmmAngel240
Summary: Résumé : Angel et Faith vivent dans un manoir à Los-Angeles. Giles est mort et il a légué tous ses biens à la tueuse rebelle. De son côté, Spike à repris sa relation avec Buffy. Ils vivent à Cleveland. Mais un beau jour, les forces du mal se réveillent...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer** : Les personnages présent dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur créateur : Joss Whedon. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction. Je l'ai écrite pour le fun.

* * *

**Titre **: **Retour à Galway**

* * *

**Prologue** : _Le secret de Spike_...

**Bande Son **«**One More Day** » **by Vast**

«_Mon tendre William,_

_**Have you heard...**As-tu entendu ?** Have you tried to understand...**As tu cherché à comprendre ?** It's all right...**C'est très simple**. It gets easier with time...**C'est de plus en plus simple au fil du temps**. How are you...**Comment vas-tu ?** Are you ever coming back...**Es-tu déjà sur le chemin du retour ?** I have changed...**J'ai changé**. And i've realized i was wrong...**Et j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort._

_**I was wrong...**J'ai eu tort**. Now i'll never see your face anymore...**Mais je ne verrai plus jamais ton visage.** Oh my love...**Oh mon amour.** I'd give anything for one more day with you...**Je donnerais tout pour un jour de plus avec toi._

_**I'm getting through...**Je traverse.** I wish you felt the way i do...**Je voudrais que tu aies ressenti cela.** I have changed...**J'ai changé.** And i've realized i was wrong...**Et j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu tort**. I was wrong...**J'ai eu tort.** Now i'll never see your face anymore...**Mais je ne verrai plus jamais ton visage**. Oh my love...**Oh mon amour.** I'd give anything for one more day with you...**Je donnerais tout pour un jour de plus avec toi._

_**I was wrong...**J'ai eu tort.** I was wrong...**J'ai eu tort.** Now i'll never see your face anymore...**Mais je ne verrai plus jamais ton visage**. Oh my love...**Oh mon amour.** I'd do anything for one more day with you...**Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un jour de plus avec toi.** I'd do anything for one more day...**Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un jour de plus.** I'd give anything for one more day with you...**Je donnerais tout pour un jour de plus avec toi... Angel»_

**A Suivre...**

* * *

**Note : **Le contenu de cette lettre ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit des paroles de la chanson qui illustre mon prologue "One more day" par Vast.

* * *

Une petite review^^Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 **: _Encore un matin_...

**Bande Son** «** Angel** » **by Sinead O'Connor**

Encore un matin...Quel jour était-on déjà aujourd'hui ? Ah, oui...Mercredi. Si sa mémoire ne le trahissait pas, il lui semblait bien se souvenir que la veille au soir, Faith avait vaguement fait allusion au fait qu'elle devait assister dans la matinée à une réunion de la plus haute importance. Déplorable excuse...Comme à son habitude...Qui n'avait d'autre ambition que de pitoyablement la soustraire à toutes les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Sans pour autant la faire culpabiliser...Oh certes, il savait pertinemment que depuis que le conseil d'administration de Wolfram & Hart l'avait bassement destitué de ses fonctions pour la nommer Présidente à sa place, cette dernière se retrouvait dans la quasi-obligation de passer la majeure partie de son temps là bas. Toutefois, il lui aurait paru normal qu'elle manifeste un tant soit peu le désir de voir son fils grandir. Mais hélas, il n'en était rien...Il allait donc devoir assurer une fois de plus l'intendance au sein de cette somptueuse demeure tout seul. Jolie prison dorée, qui faute de lui offrir ce refuge auquel il aspirait tant, lui procurait au moins la satisfaction de se sentir indispensable. Et ce, malgré cette douloureuse certitude qu'il avait parfois de dépérir au su et au vu de tous, sans que personne ne semble s'en inquiéter.

Ceci étant dit, il lui fallait tout de même trouver le courage de reconnaître que cette situation lui convenait parfaitement. Elle ne donnait que plus de poids à sa demande...Oui, d'ici peu le jugement serait rendu et il pourrait enfin rentrer chez lui. A Galway, en Irlande...Le fait est qu'il savait tout au fond de lui, qu'il aurait déjà dû fuir depuis belle lurette tous ces faux-semblants. Seulement voilà, il y avait Jonas...Il l'aimait tellement qu'au cours de ces six dernières années, il n'avait pas hésité l'espace d'une seule seconde à endurer les pires tourments pour rester à ses côtés. Pour avoir l'immense privilège de le veiller et de changer ses couches. Pour avoir la joie d'entendre ses premiers mots et de le voir effectuer ses premiers pas...Même si pour cela, il lui fallait partager de façon on ne peut plus arbitraire sa couche avec cette femme à laquelle il refusait obstinément de confier tous ces rêves d'amour. Ceux qu'il faisait depuis maintenant une éternité. Enfin...Bien entendu lorsqu'il parvenait à trouver le sommeil sans être brusquement éveillé par un cauchemar...Car perdu entre terreurs nocturnes et crises d'angoisses, il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de discerner le visage de son amour secret au milieu des figures bestiales qui l'entouraient.

Allongé dans son lit, ses mains tremblantes s'extirpèrent fébrilement de dessous l'épaisse couette garnie de plumes d'oies qui réchauffait son corps glacé pour venir essuyer les larmes qui brûlaient sa peau. Il en avait assez de pleurer...En quête de réconfort, son regard aux cils perlés de gouttes salées vint alors s'arrêter l'espace d'un court instant sur le trèfle* gentiment posé à côté de son réveil qui affichait 6 H 30...L'heure de se lever. Il devait impérativement prendre sa douche, s'habiller, puis aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Avant de se risquer à défier dans un énième combat singulier Morphée. Afin que celui-ci consente à libérer de son emprise l'adorable chérubin qui dormait paisiblement au creux de ses bras...Pour le reste, il lui suffisait d'avaler l'un de ses précieux comprimés pour que les nuages qui voilait son horizon se dissipent et que son ciel redevienne bleu. Son seul vrai problème, dans l'immédiat, résidait par conséquent essentiellement dans le manque manifeste d'envie qu'il éprouvait à quitter la douceur de ses draps. Dehors, la neige commençait à recouvrir le sol et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir affronter les éléments pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'école, le mettait aux abois. Cependant, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire autrement que de rassembler le peu de forces qu'il lui restait et de remplir ses obligations. Pour ce faire, il prit une profonde inspiration et s'élança d'un pas hésitant dans l'arène...Et puis désormais, il savait que son calvaire ne tarderait plus à prendre fin. Dans quelques jours au plus tard, Spike serait enfin là...

«**Amour,**

**C'est officiel. Dans un mois, je serais là. Je pourrais enfin te serrer contre moi, sentir ton odeur et entendre le son de ta voix autrement que dans le combiné d'un téléphone. Il m'aura fallu six longue années pour me rendre compte que sans toi je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même. Je t'aime Angel, tu es mon autre. Ma moitié d'âme... Oh bien sûr, il y a Buffy. Elle et moi, nous venons de rompre. Mais elle refuse de me rendre ma liberté. Elle me fatigue**... **Si tu la voyais...Toujours à l'affut, guettant le moindre de mes faits et gestes. A tel point que je ne sais plus comment faire pour éluder ses questions. Je l'ai même surprise en train de fouiller dans mes affaires. Tu imagines ! Je crois qu'elle m'aimait sincèrement et il m'arrive parfois d'avoir de la peine pour elle. Pourtant, elle m'en à fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs...Je souris en t'écrivant ses quelques mots...C'est fou, non ? **

**En ce qui concerne ton dernier courrier, je crois que cette histoire de garde n'est pas une bonne idée. Ne te méprend pas, je sais que tu aimes cet enfant. Seulement, il a une mère...Une mère souvent absente, je te l'accorde. Mais une mère qui l'adore. Angel chéri, tu ne peux pas prendre son fils à Faith. Elle est ton amie...Voir un peu plus si j'ai bien compris. Garde à l'esprit, qu'elle n'est en rien responsable de tout ce qui t'arrive...Quoi qu'il en soit, je me plierais à tes désirs et si tu souhaites envers et contre tout poursuivre la procédure que tu as engagé, alors sois sûr, que je te soutiendrais. Mais réfléchis bien avant de commettre l'irréparable et de briser des vies...La tienne et la leur...Je t'aime. A très bientôt. Je t'appelle dès que je peux...William.**

**Ps : Tu trouveras si joint un Trèfle. Si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble que cette plante est l'emblème de ton pays. Prends ce symbole comme la promesse d'un meilleur lendemain.**»

A midi, comme leur rituel l'exigeait, Angel avait emmené Jonas déjeuner dans une pizzeria à l'angle de la cinquième Avenue. Il appréciait vraiment cet endroit simple et chaleureux. D'autant plus que les milliers de démons qui peuplaient les bas fonds de la ville ne le fréquentait pas. Cela leur permettait de se poser à une table au fond de la salle durant une bonne quarantaine de minutes sans être dérangé et de tranquillement profiter de l'instant présent. Sans penser à l'avenir, et aux drames qui ne manqueraient pas de s'y jouer. Au dessert, ils avaient une nouvelle fois partagé une gigantesque coupe de Banana Split. Il n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui refuser et ce, malgré le froid polaire qui le pétrifiait. Sans compter que dans la mesure où ce charmant jeune homme n'aimait pas la glace à la fraise, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour la manger. C'était ça le rôle des parents...Son rôle à lui...Lorsque l'addition fut réglée, ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans un taxi. La météo ne leur permettant pas d'aller passer l'après-midi au parc, le cinéma lui semblait être un bon compromis. Pop-corn et jus d'orange seraient donc au programme et tant pis, si la tueuse rebelle lui faisait des reproches. Il en serait quitte pour une dispute...Stérile et sans intérêt...Le fait est que depuis qu'ils entretenaient cette amitié améliorée, leur relation s'était passablement détériorée. La tueuse rebelle devenait de plus en plus autoritaire et intrusive...Voir jalouse...Il devait lui rendre des comptes et justifier chacune de ses dépenses. A contrario, il lui arrivait fréquemment de faire preuve de tendresse à son égard. Le plus souvent pendant leurs ébats...Ebats au cours des quels il ne prenait pas le moindre plaisir. En grande partie à cause de toutes ses choses qu'il lui dissimulait...

«**William,**

**Depuis maintenant quelques semaines, Faith et moi, entretenons une sorte de liaison. Finalement, ce n'est que la suite logique de cette nuit que nous avons passés ensemble aux prémices de notre cohabitation...Approximativement au moment où Jonas à été conçu...Il me ressemble tu sais...S'en est presque troublant. Après tout, il pourrait être mon fils...Mais je dois me faire une raison. Il n'est pas de moi...En tous cas, c'est ce que sa mère voudrait me faire croire. C'est vrai, je suis à moitié humain, comme toi, alors il n'y aurait rien d'étrange à cela, non ? Quoi qu'il en soit, à part du dégoût pour moi même, je ne ressens pas grand chose...Pourtant, Faith s'obstine à me rejoindre dans ma chambre au moins deux fois par semaines. Comme si j'étais sa chose...Parfois, j'ai peur qu'elle découvre la vérité. Cette nuit là, je suis rentré nu au Manoir...Nu et déshonoré...Cruelle ironie du sort. Tu ne trouves pas ? Le bourreau qui devient victime. Ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses. Je souffre pour expier mes fautes passées...Seulement voilà, je suis moins fort que toi. Je ne dors pratiquement plus...A chaque fois que j'ai l'imprudence de fermer les yeux, je vois leurs figures bestiales déformées par le plaisir qu'ils éprouvent à me malmener. Résultat, je fais des cauchemars et je me réveille en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit. Le pire dans toute cette sordide histoire c'est que j'aurais pu éviter de subir cette humiliation...Je ne sais pas trop si tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire. J'ai du mal à trouver mes mots. Alors je tourne autour du pot...Seul le temps peut guérir les blessures...Enfin, c'est ce que les gens bien intentionnés disent à ceux comme moi. William...Comment as-tu fais pour me pardonner et survivre ? Faith...Elle frappe à ma porte. Je dois te laisser...S'il te plaît, appelle moi...On parlera de ce que tu voudras. Même de toi et de Buffy...Je t'aime...Angel.**»

Au alentours de 17 heures, ils étaient rentrés au manoir. Après avoir aidé l'écolier à faire ses devoirs, le vieux vampire avait préparé le repas et écouté le message que la tueuse leur avait si charitablement laissé sur le répondeur pour les informer qu'elle ne rentrerait pas. Pour ne pas changer...A cette pensée, un léger sourire vint sublimer l'implacable morosité de ses traits. Il ne faisait désormais plus aucun doute dans son esprit embrumé que n'importe quel juge normalement constitué prendrait la sage décision de lui confier la garde exclusive de ce bambin qu'il chérissait. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, alors il lui resterait un dernier recours...Le test de paternité... «**Papa **» Papa...Faith ignorait cela aussi. La triste vérité, c'est qu'elle ne savait pratiquement rien de son fils. Par certains côtés, celle-ci lui rappelait terriblement son père. Toujours absente...Lui reprochant presque son manque d'implication dans la lutte qu'elle menait seconde après seconde contre les forces des ténèbres «**A quoi tu penses papa** ? » Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Jonas, du haut de ses 6 ans, semblait ressentir la moindre de ses émotions «**A toi chéri...Rien qu'à toi** » Blottit au creux de ses bras, il pressait doucement ses joues entre ses doigts d'enfants et un bisou plus tard, ses deux pieds foulaient à nouveau le sol de la cuisine «**On mange quoi **?» Frêle créature munie d'un appétit d'ogre...«**Des légumes **» La grimace qui suivi cette monstrueuse trahison lui donna le ton du dîner «**Beurk...J'ai plus faim **» Ben voyons...Lui non plus n'aimait pas les haricots verts, pourtant il allait les ingurgiter. Vaille que vaille.

-Tu as besoin de vitamines et de minéraux pour grandir. Je n'y peux rien, c'est comme ça...Alors tu vas prendre ton bain et mettre ton pyjama.

-Toi aussi ?

-Oui, moi aussi.

-Pourquoi elle est pas là maman ?

-Parce-ce qu'elle a beaucoup de travail chéri...Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Tu te souviens ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un timide hochement de tête «**Ne soit pas triste...**» Accroupi devant lui, il essuya affectueusement à l'aide de son pouce les larmes de crocodiles qui barbouillaient sa petite moue boudeuse «**Moi je suis là et je t'aime.** »

Après avoir séparément pris leur bain et dîner, Angel s'était allongé sur le canapé pour tranquillement poursuivre la lecture de son livre, tandis que son mini lui parfaisait le coloriage des images de démons qui illustraient le précieux manuscrit de Wesley...Wesley...Pour une raison qui lui échappait, il lui semblait parfois entendre ce dernier lui murmurer des choses. Comme un souffle provenant de l'au-delà...Un soupire de dépit s'échappa de sa gorge serrée. L'observateur lui manquait...Fred et Cordy aussi...Son destin se résumait-il donc à perdre tour à tour tous ceux qu'il aimait ? Son index vint s'entortiller dans la chevelure brune de Jonas «**Il est l'heure d'aller au lit chéri **» Il avait hâte de lui conter l'une de ces histoires dont lui seul avait le secret «**Toi aussi ? **» Toi aussi...Etrange obsession...Il se demandait d'où cela pouvait bien provenir. Cette manie de toujours tout vouloir faire pareil que lui. Il aurait très certainement dû y mettre un terme...Pour leur équilibre respectif. Mais il trouvait cela tellement mignon...Une demi-heure plus tard, la maisonnée retrouvait sa quiétude...

**A Suivre**...

* * *

Une petite review^^Merci.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 :** Noces de sang...

**Bande Son **« **Love The Way You Lie **» **by Eminem**

Deux semaines plus tard...

Spike n'en revenait toujours pas. La rumeur était donc fondée...Faith Lehane détenait bel et bien les clefs de la ville...Royaume chimérique au coeur de lave tragiquement destiné à imploser...Tout comme le sien. Et puis, pourquoi fallait-il que celle-ci parle autant pour ne rien dire ! Ne pouvait-elle pas simplement se contenter d'exposer les faits sans en faire des tonnes. A croire que non...Mademoiselle blablabla...Force est de reconnaître que la tueuse rebelle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la jeune personne déséquilibrée qu'elle tendait à être lors de son arrivée à Sunnydale. Plus belle...Plus forte...Tantôt mère aimante tantôt femme de pouvoir, la brune semblait outrageusement s'épanouir au fil des printemps qui jalonnaient son existence, tandis que son pauvre amour, lui, se fanait hiver après hiver au détriment de cette inaltérable beauté qui le fascinait. Les poings serrés, il songea alors au calvaire qu'Angel vivait secrètement depuis que ce fragile destin qui le maintenait dans un perpétuel état de fébrilité avait, au détour d'une sombre ruelle, cruellement basculé dans l'horreur la plus complète...Un soupir de dépit s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comment ce dernier pouvait-il s'imaginer une seule seconde que l'homme épris qu'il était puisse éprouver la moindre satisfaction à l'évocation de cet acte répugnant qu'il n'osait même pas nommer ! Stupide question...Angelus bien évidemment. Dévasté par la culpabilité qui gangrénait son organisme telle la plus meurtrière des maladies, son vieux vampire avait bêtement fini par se convaincre qu'il méritait assurément toutes ses choses intolérables qui contribuaient à le rendre chaque jour un peu plus vulnérable et de ce fait, d'en faire une proie facile. Pour expier ses fautes passées...N'importe quoi ! D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que son pardon lui était acquis. Enfin, tout du moins l'espérait-il...Parce-qu'avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout...La preuve.

«**Mon cher William,**

**J'ignore si tu as reçu mes lettres où plutôt, devrais-je dire, les quelques annotations qu'Angelus prenait soin d'inscrire dans ses carnets de voyages. Comment vas-tu ? Ton silence me fait craindre le pire. Buffy refuse de prendre mes appels et de ce fait, je n'ai aucun moyen d'avoir de tes nouvelles. Je m'étais imaginé que tu t'empresserais de me cracher ton venin à la figure, mais rien...A part ton absence. Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? Peu importe...Si je t'écris aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour obtenir ton pardon, mais simplement pour te dire que je regrette amèrement toutes les horreurs que je t'ai faites endurer au court de ces siècles passés. La violence, les mensonges, les humiliations quotidiennes...Je voudrais que tu comprennes qu'à travers cet enfer, le démon que j'étais ne faisait que te témoigner son affection. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais...Angel **»

Cette missive était l'une des premières lettres que le facteur avait eu l'infime privilège de lui remettre en main propre. Lui, l'éternel indigent, qui suait sang et eau dans les quartiers mal famés de Cleveland. Le courageux chasseur de créatures et de démons en tous genres qui par une nuit de pleine lune n'avait pas hésité à défier une Gargouille haute de 20 pieds...Et dont la réputation de héros commençait à se répandre comme une traînée de poudre jusque dans les foyers les plus pauvres de la cité «**Le cachet indique que cette lettre arrive tout droit de Los-Angeles. La personne qui vous l'envoie tient à ce que votre correspondance reste secrète. Ma soeur ma raconté ce que vous aviez fait pour elle. Alors quant-on m'a demandé de vous rendre service, j'ai tout de suite accepté **» Que de manières ! Lui qui détestait cela...Il avait été servi avec cette intarissable pipelette. Toutefois, il lui fallait bien admettre que son fidèle postier avait sur ce coup là fait preuve d'une discrétion absolue «**Hey ! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire Blondy !** » Les doigts enroulés autour de la poignée, il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, lorsque Faith l'avait interpellé de façon on ne peut plus élégante.

-Oui, je ne suis pas sourd. Le ciel va devenir plus rouge que les flammes de l'enfer. Il va pleuvoir des larmes de feu et la clef de l'apocalypse est un vampire doté d'une âme. Son guide, un observateur défunt, sera envoyé sur terre pour l'aider à accomplir sa mission. Seulement, il y a un léger problème, je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de me sacrifier pour sauver vos adorables petites fesses les filles. Quant-au grand ténébreux qui se prénomme Angel, vous pouvez l'oublier. Parce-que cette fois-ci, il ne jouera pas au sauveur de l'humanité. Je ne le permettrai pas. Sans compter que si l'observateur en question est celui auquel je pense, alors les choses risques de sérieusement se compliquer. Et pour toi c'est Spike !

-Blondy où Spike, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par les choses risques de sérieusement se compliquer ?

-Ca change tout ! Alors écoute moi bien tueuse, appelle moi encore une seule fois Blondy et je me ferais un devoir de faire disparaître de ta jolie figure cette petite grimace narquois qui m'exaspère !

-Tiens donc, je voudrais bien voir ça ! Vas-y, ne te gêne surtout pas. J'ai justement besoin de décompresser. Alors tu vois, un peu d'exercice me fera le plus grand bien.

Buffy, qui jusqu'à présent avait pris la sage décision de ne pas interférer dans la conversation, n'eut plus d'autre choix que d'intervenir. En ces temps de grands tourments, elle estimait que l'heure ne pouvait en aucune façon se prêter à des chamailleries tout juste digne des cours d'écoles. Incessamment sous peu, le monde allait connaître de terribles bouleversements et pour combattre la menace qui pesait sur chacun d'entre-eux, ils se devaient, les uns comme les autres de faire preuve de bon sens. D'unir leurs forces afin de déjouer les funèbres desseins que nourrissaient la grande faucheuse à leur encontre et de faire table rase de toutes ces différences qui les séparaient.

-Ok, du calme tous les deux ! Spike, explique nous plutôt ce que tu veux dire.

-Tout ce que tu voudras mon coeur. L'observateur dont parle ta Prophétie Faith, c'est Wesley n'est-ce pas ? Et j'imagine que tu n'es pas sans ignorer la nature des sentiments que ce dernier nourrit à l'égard d'Angel...Quoi ! Tu n'en savais rien...Peu importe. Ton plan est pourri ! Et si ton foutu guide à le malheur de s'approcher un peu trop prêt de mon vampire, alors crois moi, il regrettera d'être revenu à la vie. Remarque, je m'en fais peut-être pour rien. Après tout, il n'y que nous ici, non ! Alors si on en a terminé, je vais aller visiter ton château et poser mes affaires dans la chambre d'Angel. Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Buffy, le jour où on s'est séparés, je n'ai pas fais voeux de chasteté que je sache.

«**Amour,**

**Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ton dernier courrier. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Tu sais, je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter l'idée que tu sois fâché contre moi.**

**D'autant plus que je viens de vivre l'une des expériences les plus traumatisantes de toute mon existence. Il y a sept nuits de cela, je patrouillais aux abords de la bibliothèque avec Alex, lorsqu'une gargouille tapis dans l'ombre du bâtiment c'est jeté sur moi. Avant que je ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit pour me défendre, ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans ma peau et me lacéraient sauvagement le dos. J'ai cru mourir tant la douleur était insupportable. Après ce fâcheux épisode, il m'a fallu garder le lit durant toute une semaine. **

**Je ne comprend pas Angel...Non, je ne comprend pas pourquoi les Forces Supérieurs ont soudainement décidé de nous rendre cette part d'humanité que nous pensions avoir définitivement perdu. C'est vrai, pourquoi ont-elles pris la décision de scinder la Prophétie de Shanshu en deux parts égales ! Je n'avais rien demandé. Cette récompense n'est rien de plus qu'un cadeau empoisonné ! **

**Je me fiche éperdument de pouvoir où non m'exposer au soleil. Si tu savais combien je déteste sentir mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine ! J'ai peur...Je ne parviens plus à trouver le sommeil. Mes blessures de guerres mettent de plus en plus de temps à cicatriser. Je suis s'en cesse malade et Buffy n'a pas l'air de ce rendre compte à quel point cette situation m'affecte. **

**C'est toi qui voulait plus que tout autre chose redevenir un être humain, pas moi...Je te demande pardon, parce-que par ma faute tu ne verras jamais ton rêve se réaliser. **

**PS : Je voudrais tant pouvoir me blottir contre toi. J'en est assez de cette vie que je mène. Tu me manques. Tes lettres ne me suffisent plus. J'ai besoin d'être près de toi. Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras. Je veux être avec toi. A toi. Je t'aime...William **»

A peine sorti de ce bureau dans lequel il se sentait étrangement oppressé, un peu comme si une force hostile et invisible s'opposait à lui, le fil de ses pensées reprit naturellement son cheminement...Depuis maintenant six ans, il recevait chaque semaine du courrier en provenance directe de la Cité des Anges. A l'accoutumée, il se précipitait en courant à la rencontre de son messager de fortune afin de prendre ce qu'il estimait lui revenir de droit. Puis, telle une midinette en plein émoi, il allait ensuite s'enfermer à double tour dans ses appartements. Il pouvait ainsi passer des journées entières à lire et relire le plus infime de tous ces mots qui noircissaient dans le sens littéral du terme les parchemins de cette lointaine époque dont l'écriture ancestrale commençait par endroit à tout doucement s'estomper. Oh bien sûr, tout n'avait pas toujours été aussi simple. Combien de fois, la tueuse blonde était-elle venu frapper à sa porte avec la ferme intention d'obtenir des réponses à toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait ! «**Pourquoi pleures-tu ? **» «**Pourquoi es tu malheureux ? **» «**Pourquoi refuses-tu de te confier à moi ? **» Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi...Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Alors plutôt que de prendre le risque de voir son secret dévoilé aux yeux de tous, il avait préféré opter pour son infaillible méthode en trois étapes. Convoiter, séduire et consommer...Procédé fort peu charitable, certes, mais aux vertus incontestablement efficaces.

Ainsi délesté du poids de l'épée de Damoclès qui se trouvait suspendue au dessus de sa tête, il avait sereinement pu reprendre son travail de reconstruction. Dangereuse épopée aux vestiges en ruines... Il se revoyait maudire cet arrogant prédateur à la frimousse Angélique...Déchirer en milliers de morceaux ces monstrueuse feuilles de papier jaunies par le temps...Verser toutes les larmes de son corps sur ses draps chiffonnés...Oui, durant de longs mois, il n'avait éprouvé que colère et dégoût pour celui qu'il considérait aujourd'hui comme son âme soeur. Puis, par une douce matinée inondée de lumière mordorée, il s'était, sans vraiment savoir ni pourquoi ni comment, éveillé avec l'enivrante sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé cette paix intérieur qu'il n'osait plus espérer. Au fil de ses errances, tous ces insupportable ressentiments qui l'empêchaient d'avancer et de positivement envisager l'avenir, avaient peu à peu disparu au profit de sentiments beaucoup plus cléments. Aller savoir...Le coeur à ses raisons que la raison ignore...Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de là, il avait ressenti l'irrépressible besoin de lui écrire à son tour. Librement...Sincèrement...En essayant d'oublier ce cauchemar.

«**Mon cher amour,**

**Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que Drusilla est fait de toi l'un des nôtres. Je béni les dieux de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Nous sommes en l'an de grâce 1882* et tu viens de m'offrir la plus belle nuit de toute mon existence. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je nourrissais le secret espoir de te posséder ? Deux longues années mon tendre William. Voilà qui est enfin chose faite. Ta peau est si douce...Si tu savais combien j'aime son goût. Te débattras-tu encore la prochaine fois que je te ferais mien ? Je n'aime résolument pas les pleurnichards ! Aussi, lorsque le moment sera venu, je ferais en sorte de m'épargner l'écoeurante vision que m'a offerte ton adorable visage baigné de larmes en évitant de te prendre de face. Tant pis pour toi !**

**Lorsque je t'ai quitté, tu étais encore étendu sur le tapis aux pieds du canapé. Auras-tu la force de te hisser sur ce dernier ? J'en doute. La chemise déchirée que tu portes encore sur toi, me donnes des idées que je me ferais un plaisir de mettre en pratique lors de nos futurs ébats. Tu es à moi...Et c'est avec un bonheur sans nom que j'ai planté mes crocs aux creux de tes cuisses délicieusement maculées de sang et de liquide séminal.**

**Je devrais me sentir repu. Alors pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas ? Le fait est que je me sens désespérément vide. Je crois que j'aurais aimé te serrer contre moi jusqu'à l'aube naissante. Je déteste les sentiments que tu m'inspires. Je n'ai pas d'âme...Et pourtant je t'aime. Oui, Je t'aime à en crever et tu vas me le payer. Sois-maudit !**

**D'ici quelques heures, l'astre du jour aura repris ses droits sur notre obscurité et qui sais, peut-être que demain tout sera différent...Angelus **»

Des éclats de rire...Un large sourire vint redessiner les contours de ses lèvres délicieusement gorgées de baisers. Il avait tellement hâte de le revoir...Scintillantes de mille et un désirs à assouvir, ses pupilles bleu ombragé se baladaient distraitement sur les innombrables tableaux qui habillaient les murs tapissés, lorsqu'un ballon de football américain surgissant de nulle part, vint brutalement terminer sa course dans son front barré de mèches blondes. Durement projeté au sol, il eu alors besoin d'une dizaine de secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Il n'avait strictement rien vu venir... Enfin, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact. Il les avaient entendu...Aussi, en réouvrant ses paupières closes, ne fut-il pas surpris de voir apparaître devant lui un enfant dont le petit nez retroussé lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

-Jonas, je présume ? Wow...Tu as grandi.

-Oui, j'étais encore petit sur la photo que papa t'a envoyé. Tu as mal tonton Willy ?

-Non...Mais dis-moi, ta mère sait que vous jouez au ballon dans les couloirs de son château ?

-Il fait trop froid pour aller jouer dehors et puis de toute manière, Faith ne veux plus que j'emmène Jonas au parc lorsqu'elle ne peut pas nous accompagner. Salut William...

Au son de cette voix si familière, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra brusquement «**Salut beauté**...» Sous le coup de l'émotion qui le paralysait, le reste du pompeux monologue qu'il avait longuement préparé... Répété... Scrupuleusement mémorisé...Venait de se perdre dans les méandres de sa gorge douloureusement nouée. Salut beauté...Tu parles d'une entrée...Il devait avoir l'air complètement ridicule. Et le gamin qui le dévisageait...On aurait dit une miniature d'Angel. Il s'apprêtait à faire une blague vaseuse, quand, en une légère caresse, des doigts tremblants vinrent timidement s'entrelacer aux siens. De nouveau en équilibre sur ses deux jambes, son torse se retrouva providentiellement collé au torse de son ainé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer avantage de la situation...Un...Deux...Trois...Avant que celui-ci ne réalise ce qu'il lui arrivait, ses bras s'étaient possessivement enroulés autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui afin de permettre à sa bouche emprunte de gourmandise de tendrement venir enrober sa bouche rose pâle. Et tandis que des mains hésitantes se posaient sur ses hanches, sa langue s'appliquait à sensuellement initier sa docile moitié.

Momentanément déconnectés de la réalité, ils ne prêtèrent pas immédiatement attention à Jonas qui sautillait autour d'eux en leur réclamant un câlin «**Papa**...**Tonton**...**Bisous **» A le voir ainsi se dandiner, il ne put s'empêcher de se projeter bien malgré lui dans le rôle de chef de famille. Le fait est que l'idée d'engendrer une descendance ne lui déplaisait pas outre mesure. Non...Au contraire. C'était donc décidé, son compagnon allait lui faire un bébé...

**A Suivre**...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3** : _Le guide..._

**Bande-son **« **Cosmic Love **» **by Florence + The Machine**

Buffy ne parvenait pas à défaire ses pupilles étoilées de perles salées du frêle panneau de bois qui les isolaient, elle et Faith, du reste du monde. Dehors, la nuit commençaient à tout doucement descendre sur les terres qui entouraient le Manoir, et tandis que la lune inondait de sa pâle clarté la pièce désormais baignée d'obscurité, cette dernière s'efforçait de préserver du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait en étouffant les sinistres sanglots qui soulevaient sa poitrine douloureusement comprimée..._**L**__**e jour où on s'est séparés, **__**je n'ai pas fais voeux de chasteté que je sache**_**.****..** Etourdi par les échos métalliques que produisait son coeur brisé, elle se demanda alors comment cet être qu'elle chérissait, détestait, désirait...Pouvait oser la regarder droit dans les yeux et froidement lui jeter à la figure son écoeurante attirance pour toutes ces pratiques qui la révulsaient...Après tout, le sexe masculin n'avait-il pas toujours eu pour seule ambition que d'étroitement venir s'enchevêtrer au sexe féminin ? Les hommes et les femmes, n'étaient-ils pas tout spécialement conçu pour charnellement se fondre les uns dans les autres afin de procréer ? De fonder une famille ? Aussi, ne comprenait-elle pas pourquoi les règles qui régissaient depuis l'aube du premier jour l'univers, dussent brusquement se voir modifier pour le seul plaisir de deux quidams n'aspirant à rien de moins que de satisfaire des pulsions résolument contre nature. Par conséquent, il lui était impossible de se résoudre à admettre que Spike...Son Spike, puisse en dépit de tout bon sens, éprouver l'envie malsaine de céder à l'attrait que lui offrait cet acte qu'elle jugeait tout aussi avilissant pour celui qui le subissait que dégradant pour celui qui le pratiquait.

Forte de ses certitudes, elle savait à présent qu'elle n'avait plus d'autre choix que de le rattraper, lui parler...Tenter une ultime fois de le convaincre qu'il se fourvoyait en poursuivant un rêve qui ne deviendrait probablement jamais réalité. Angel était incapable d'aimer...Elle le savait mieux que quiconque...A tel point, qu'il lui semblait encore parfois sentir sur sa peau brûlée, la morsure argentée que lui avait infligé cet anneau Irlandais, qui à l'apogée de son adolescence, s'était pour son plus grand malheur tendrement glissé à son annulaire... L'amour, la loyauté et l'amitié...Jolie bague assortie de deux mains tenant un coeur surmonté d'une couronne...Maudite Claddagh qui en un éclair lui fit autrefois entrevoir les prémices de cet avenir qui s'annonçait radieux avant de brutalement la précipiter en enfer. Mensonges et trahisons, voilà quel aurait du être le nom de cet objet synonyme de chagrin...Oh certes, pour l'heure, le vieux vampire ne se trouvait pas en mesure de mener le jeu. Pas plus que de dicter ses règles...Mais pendant combien de temps cette situation des plus chimériques allait-elle perdurer ? Un mois, un an...Un siècle...Et après ? Continuerait-il de se montrer docile ? Où bien la pourriture qui dormait tout au fond de son âme suppliciée finirait un beau matin par se réveiller pour de nouveau semer le chaos et la terreur dans leurs vies respectives ! Voilà qu'elle se surprenait à le détester, après l'avoir tellement idolâtré...Le destin sans doute...Quoi qu'il en soit, il lui fallait agir...Et vite. En quête de reconnaissance, elle s'apprêtait donc à quitter les lieux, lorsqu'une main secourable vint se poser sur son épaule. Faith...« **Reste ici **» Une fois la lampe allumée, celle-ci l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face.

-C'est trop tard Buffy...Spike est amoureux d'Angel. Et tu ne peux rien y faire. Alors laisse tomber.

-Que je laisse tomber ! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble...Il m'a fait des promesses, Faith ! Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait...Je ne peux pas l'abandonner alors qu'il s'apprête à commettre la plus grosse bêtise de toute son existence ! Angel n'est pas digne de confiance ! Il est instable et violent. Il m'a pris mon innocence ! Et tu voudrais que je le regarde détruire l'homme que j'aime sans rien faire ! Non...Je suis désolé.Mais j'en suis incapable.

-B, Angel n'est pas le monstre que tu prétends. Tu le connais pourtant...C'est vrai qu'en ce moment il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Mais je peux te garantir qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Spike. Il l'aime. Et puis, c'est un ange avec Jonas.

-Oui, moi aussi il m'aimait. Mais ça ne l'a pas empêché d'essayer de me tuer ! Tu ne devrais pas confier ton fils à ce dépravé. Que ça te plaise où non, il est dangereux Faith ! Et ce n'est pas parce-que tu couches avec lui que ça change la réalité des choses. Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Il est mauvais...Egoïste et machiavélique. Est-ce que tu es au courant que ton cher Angel envoie régulièrement des lettres enflammées à Spike ! Et cette histoire avec Wesley ! C'est grave, et tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Il est là, à jouer les amis fidèles, les confidents... Les amants ! Il te manipule. Et au lieu de le défendre, tu ferais mieux de te demander ce qu'il attend de toi. Parce-que crois-moi, rien n'est jamais gratuit avec lui.

-Primo, oui. Je sais que Spike et Angel, s'écrivent. Et ça ne me pose aucun problème. En revanche, il semble que Blondy n'est pas fait preuve d'une grande discrétion. Parce-que s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que tu ne devrais pas être au courant. Deuxio, ton attitude commence à fortement me déplaire Buffy. Et dans la mesure où je ne suis pas ton adversaire, je vais te demander pour la première et la dernière fois, de t'adresser à moi sur un autre ton.

-Je le sais, parce-que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires ! Tu n'as même pas idée des horreurs que j'ai pu lire. Et je te parle comme je veux. Tu ferais bien de ne pas oublier que c'est moi la première tueuse Faith. Alors arrête de te la jouer. Non mais sincèrement, tu penses impressionner qui avec tes beaux discours ! Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi Spike à t'il insinué que Wesley ressentait des choses pour Angel ? Tu crois qu'il avait aussi réussi à envoûter de son vivant ce pauvre observateur ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il était si manipulable. Et ses lunettes ! Heureusement, qu'il a découvert que les lentilles existaient. Quoi qu'un peu tard si tu veux mon avis...Beurk ! Rien que de les imaginer ensemble. C'est dégoûtant.

-Ca suffit B. ! Qu'est-ce que...Attention !

Un cri...Le précieux Manuscrit que Jonas s'appliquait à consciencieusement colorier en hommage à cet oncle Wesley qu'il ne connaissait que grâce à des photos qu'Angel lui avait montré, venait par un prodigieux tour de force de quitter son étagère pour se ruer sur le visage larmoyant de la tueuse blonde. De toute évidence, une entité hostile à sa personne, occupait les murs. Pétrifiée par la terrifiante sensation d'être soudainement prise au piège dans un étau de glace, celle-ci n'eut à son actif plus d'autre alternative que de fébrilement attendre que la tempête qui l'ébranlait s'estompe. Toutefois, la sulfureuse brune, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Non ! Car même si Buffy Anne Summers était la pire des emmerdeuses, elle se devait d'agir...De faire cesser cette macabre mascarade qui la faisait frissonner d'effroi et de délivrer la pauvre bougresse des bras de la présence qui la maintenait sous son joug. C'est ainsi que dans un gracieux mouvement, elle se retrouva contrainte de l'empoigner pour la plaquer sans aucun ménagement contre une étagère afin de lui éviter le choc «**Est-ce que ça va B. ? **» Pour seule réponse à sa question, elle n'obtint qu'un léger hochement de tête, assorti d'un infime chuchotement «**Ecoute... **» Intrigué par cette étrange requête, elle cessa donc de parler pour prêter une attention toute particulière aux éléments surnaturels qui les entouraient «**Angel...**» Etait-elle en train de perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait ? Où bien percevait-elle réellement les fantasmagoriques murmures, qui en un souffle prophétique semblant provenir de l'au-delà, emplissaient l'espace confiné du bureau «**Angel...**» Blottit l'une contre l'autre, les soeurs ennemies, se demandèrent alors, dans un furtif éclair de lucidité si le chaleureux contact de leurs corps enlacés, n'était pas en train de leur faire tourner la tête «**Angel...**» Puis se fut l'escalade...L'unique ampoule électrique qui pourvoyait à éclairer les ténèbres qui les enveloppaient, se mis à crépiter et vaciller «**Angel...**» Une silhouette dépourvue de toute matière tendait par moment à se dessiner devant leurs iris écarquillés «**Oh mon dieu, Wesley...**» Les pages de l'ouvrage redevenu inerte voletaient de droite à gauche comme si quelqu'un les tournaient frénétiquement. Et des milliers de mots noircissaient la feuille blanche qui marquait l'emplacement du tout dernier démon embelli de couleurs enfantines.

«**Angel...**

**Une étoile filante est tombée de ton coeur et a atteri dans mes yeux. J'ai crié fort pendant qu'elle les arrachait, et ça m'a rendu aveugle. Les étoiles, la lune, elles se sont toutes éteintes. Tu m'as laissé dans le noir. Plus d'aube, plus de jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule. Dans l'ombre de ton coeur.**

**Et dans le noir, je peux entendre le battement de ton coeur. J'ai essayé de trouver ce son. Mais ensuite, ça c'est arrêté. Et je me suis retrouvé dans cette obscurité...Cette obscurité que j'étais devenu.**

**J'ai pris les étoiles de nos yeux et puis, j'ai fait une carte. Et je savais que par n'importe quel moyen, je pourrais retrouver mon chemin. Ensuite, j'ai entendu ton coeur battre. Tu étais aussi dans l'obscurité. Alors je suis resté dans cette obscurité avec toi. **

**Les étoiles, la lune, elles sont toutes éteintes. Tu m'as laissé dans le noir. Plus d'aube, plus de ****jour, je reste dans ce crépuscule. Dans l'ombre de ton amour...Wesley **»

Puis le silence...Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Buffy se hâta de repousser Faith afin de se libérer de son emprise et de ramasser le papier inanimé qui reposait à ses pieds.

-Alors ça ! Tu ne vas jamais me croire Faith...Spike à raison ! Il y a quelque chose entre le fantôme de Wesley et Angel.

-Wesley vient de t'agresser B. ! Alors donne-moi-ça...Je vais aller la donner à Angel. Ca ne nous regarde pas.

-Comment ça, cela ne nous regarde pas ? Mais enfin, Faith. C'est peut-être mon unique chance de reconquérir Spike. Tu ne veux quand même pas m'en priver !

-Je vais me gêner !

Après lui avoir espièglement extorqué la précieuse missive, Faith se hâta de se rendre dans l'aile ouest de la demeure que Rupert Giles lui avait si charitablement légué à son décès, afin de la remettre à son destinataire...Et tandis qu'elle arpentait les longs corridors qui serpentaient de fonds en comble la bâtisse, son esprit se mis à divaguer...Elle avait fait une promesse...Promesse qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir...Wesley semblait être pris au piège entre ombre et lumière...Ce qui allait à coup sûr l'obliger à passer l'intégralité des prochains jours enfermée dans les locaux de Wolfram & Hart en compagnie de son équipe de scientifiques. Seulement voilà, une inconnue demeurait...Elle ne cessait de ce demander si tous leurs efforts, même ardemment conjugués, suffiraient à apporter une solution favorable à cette situation qui dans l'instant lui paraissait inextricable...Demain, elle ne pourrait donc pas accompagner son fils en ville comme prévu. L'achat du sapin devrait attendre...A moins que Spike ne se porte volontaire pour escorter Angel et Jonas jusqu'à la pépinière. Ce dont-elle ne doutait absolument pas...Toc, toc toc...«**Angel...Tu es là ? Ouvre moi. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.**» Une litanie de grommellements incompréhensibles plus tard, la moue boudeuse de Spike vint se greffer dans son champs de vision.

-Désolé de décevoir. Mais non, Angel n'est pas là. Il est en train de lire une histoire à Jonas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai quelque chose à lui donner. Je repasserais plus tard.

-Certainement pas ! On va aller dîner et ensuite, je vais veiller à ce qu'il passe une bonne nuit. Sans cauchemars et sans ton joli petit cul dans son lit. C'est du papier que tu chiffonnes qu'il s'agit?

-Oui ! Je te préviens, mes fesses ne sont pas tes seules concurrentes, Blondy.

-Blondy t'emmerde. Tu as compris ! Maintenant, donne-moi ça et fiche le camps !

-Hey ! Du calme d'accord ! Je ne dois quand même pas te préciser qu'Angel était consentant, si !

-Angel n'était pas en mesure de te refuser quoi que ce soit...Tu devrais peut-être te poser certaines questions sur la femme que tu es devenue Faith...Vraiment. Tu permets ?

Un claquement...De nouveau isolé dans sa chambre, ses prunelles bleu ombragé se mirent, presque malgré lui, à parcourir cette ignoble déclaration d'amour qui le faisait frémir de rage. Angel... Comment avait-il pu omettre de lui relater cette partie de son existence...Avait-il eu des relations intimes avec Wesley...Qu'avait-il de si particulier ? C'est vrai...Il était joli garçon mais pas franchement séduisant...Toutefois, la jalousie étant bien mauvaise conseillère, il décida d'attendre le lendemain matin pour élucider cet arcane qui allait à coup sûr l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil...

**A Suivre**...

**Note** : Le contenu de la lettre ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit des paroles de la chanson qui illustre mon chapitre.

* * *

Une petite review^^Merci


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : **_Vive le vent..._

**Bande-Son**_ « _**Milk**_» _**by Garbage**

Spartiatement assis dans les confins du parc sur le recoin d'un banc enneigé, les deux vampires observaient distraitement Jonas s'amuser avec ses petits camarades. Le fond de l'air était glacial et le brun avait machinalement remonté le col de son manteau sur sa nuque «_**Tu as froid Amour**_ ? » Amour...Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'entendre William prononcer ce simple mot qui résumait à la perfection leur chaotique histoire...«_**Un peu**_»...Au loin, le chant liturgique des carillons annonçait solennellement l'arrivée prochaine de Noël...Mardi 1er Décembre...Et mélangés aux quelques flocons qui tourbillonnaient autour d'eux, leurs divins échos venaient de temps à autre se confondre aux battements de leurs coeurs...Attendri par la mine contrite qu'affichait son ainé, le blond se rapprocha alors de lui pour chaleureusement l'enlacer «_**Laisse-moi te réchauffer **_» Puis, tandis que sa main gauche se posait avec tendresse sur le visage joliment empourpré par les vigoureuses caresses que lui dispensait assidûment la bise hivernale, sa bouche prenait délicatement possession des lèvres légèrement craquelées. La nuit avait été si douce...A présent, leurs langues se frôlaient... Timidement...Se quittaient pour mieux se retrouver...S'apprivoisaient...Pourtant, l'ombre qui obscurcissait funestement leur lune de miel ne semblait jamais vouloir se dissiper. Maudit observateur qui en une dizaine de lignes avait réussi à semer le trouble dans son esprit...Il aurait voulu mourir dans ce baiser...Mais hélas, le souffle vint à lui manquer.

Lorsque ses paupières closes se réouvrirent enfin, il fut durant l'espace d'un court instant terrassé par la soudaine beauté de ce paysage aux teintes diaphanes qui les encerclaient. Depuis quand, la Cité des Anges, revêtait-elle des allures de paradis perdu...«_**A quoi penses-tu ? **_» Angel...Devait-il se montrer honnête avec lui ? Devait-il où non, lui avouer qu'au-delà de la mort, les sentiments que Wesley nourrissait à son égard continuaient à vivre...Devait-il lui remettre ce fichu morceau de papier qu'il avait âprement chiffonné et enfoui dans sa poche après l'avoir lu ? Il l'ignorait...Mentir où le perdre...Peut-être...«_**Amour, J'ai quelque chose à te dire...**_» Un peu de courage...Il y était presque...Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il décida donc de se lancer «_**Voilà...Hier soir, quand j'étais dans le bureau avec Faith et Buffy, il c'est passé quelque chose...J'avais l'étrange sensation d'être oppressé...Et maintenant, je sais pourquoi...Wesley...Comment te dire ça... Wesley...Il t'a écrit cette lettre...Merde ! Regarde Angel **_» Au bord des larmes, ce dernier tourna brusquement la tête en direction du bac à sable «_**Jonas ! **_» Des zombies...Par milliers...Surgissant de nulle part...En un sursaut d'effroi, il se leva fiévreusement pour aller rejoindre le garçonnet. Pour le soustraire à cette fin tragique qui serait la sienne s'il ne faisait rien «_**Angel ! **_» Les yeux écarquillés, Spike fixait avec horreur son compagnon. Que pouvait-il faire...Réfléchir...Ne pas s'alarmer..Il le voyait se débattre de façon on ne peut plus misérable contre les tas de poussière qui l'assaillaient de toute part en serrant contre lui l'enfant...Leur enfant...Il ne pouvait pas les laisser se faire tuer... Liam...Il voulait apprendre à le connaître. A l'aimer...Tout avait pourtant si bien commencé.

«_**Lettre Perdue...**_

_**Angel...Où Liam, je crois que je ne sais plus vraiment qui tu es. Je connaissais par cœur Angélus, je te connais...Toi, Angel. Mais j'ignore tout de Liam. Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui...De ta première vie, de ta famille, de tes espoirs et de tes craintes...De l'Irlande. De ses plaines, ses montagnes et ses collines. De ses paysages fait de tourbières, de lacs et de rivières...De Galway. C'est bien là que tu as vu le jour, n'est-ce pas. En l'an de grâce 1727 ? **_

_**C'est étrange, mais en ce moment je n'arrête pas de t'imaginer dans les bras de ta mère. Je te vois sourire, je t'entend rire et je me dis que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour vivre cette vie là avec toi. Je veux fonder une famille avec toi...Le temps est venu pour nous deux, de ne plus former qu'un seul et même être. Dans tous les sens du terme.**_

_**Je rêve et j'ignore si j'aurais un jour le bonheur de te revoir. Mais dis-toi bien que si ce jour existe, alors je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à faire de toi un homme honnête. Tu es à moi Amour, rien qu'à moi...Ma moitié d'âme...Je t'aime Liam. C'est pour cela que tu ne liras jamais cette lettre...William **_»

Ce matin, en s'éveillant aux premières lueurs du jour, le jeune vampire avait eu l'incommensurable satisfaction de découvrir son vieil amant blotti dans ses bras. A moitié débraillé, tout ébouriffé... Exactement comme il se le représentait. Il le trouvait si désirable...Avide de redécouvrir tous ces plaisirs jusqu'ici défendus, sa main était alors tendrement venu se poser sur son ventre encore plat. Il avait ensuite délicatement soulevé le tissu de son haut de pyjama noir afin de pouvoir librement caresser sa peau. Et tout à ses délicieuses occupations, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'un regard tout endormi le fixait _**«Mmm**_...**_Doudou_**, _**qu'est-ce que tu fais**_...» Doudou...Voilà qui était nouveau, mais pas désagréable...A condition bien évidemment que cela reste de l'ordre du privé «_**Je te câline, est-ce que tu y vois un inconvénient Amour ? **_» Pour ce faire, il était venu se positionner à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, puis il avait introduit avec gourmandise sa langue dans son nombril «_**Doudou**_...» Sans vraiment sans rendre compte, Angel avait fébrilement glissé ses doigts dans ses cheveux blond avant de se cambrer contre sa bouche. A ce moment précis, ses joues s'étaient indécemment embrasées et son rythme cardiaque dangereusement emporté. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il cherchait désespérément à reprendre sa respiration, mais les mouvements de succion que Spike s'appliquait à lui prodiguer l'en empêchaient. Dans un état proche de la léthargie, il se sentait peu à peu aspirer dans ces mondes empreint de sensualité...De sexualité...Qu'il n'était en aucune manière prêt à explorer. Pas encore...Avant cela, il lui fallait impérativement réussir à surmonter le traumatisme que ses tourmenteurs lui avait infligé. Aussi, l'avait-il faiblement attrapé par les épaules pour implorer sa clémence. Mais il était déjà trop tard...Son corps avait sournoisement trahi son émoi en se contractant douloureusement. Honteux de s'être ainsi déversé aux creux de ses sous-vêtements, il s'était confusément détourné «_**Hey...Ce n'est pas grave vas aller prendre ta douche et puis ensuite, on ira prendre notre petit déjeuner. D'accord ? **_» Bien sûr qu'il était d'accord...Un baiser plus tard, il s'était docilement résigné à aller faire un brin de toilette. Après quoi, il avait revêtu un pull en coton et un jean «**_Je suis prêt doudou_**...»

Toutefois, Faith n'avait malheureusement pas tardé à faire son apparition dans la cuisine. Fière et droite comme un i...Avec ses airs de grande prêtresse de la justice...«_**Salut les garçons. Bien dormi ? Dites-moi, j'ai un petit service à vous demander. Voilà, je vais devoir passer un peu plus de temps que prévu au bureau et je me demandais si vous accepteriez d'emmener Jonas choisir un sapin à la pépinière ? **_» Comment auraient-ils pu refuser ? Le gamin se trouvait dans un tel état d'excitation...Une fois le contenu de leurs bols de chocolat chaud avalés et la corbeille de croissants vidée, ils s'étaient donc rendu en ville. Dans la superbe décapotable rouge du vieux vampire...Pour une raison qui le dépassait, celui-ci avait toujours eu un goût prononcé pour le luxe. Ils étaient si différents l'un de l'autre...Il se rappelait d'une lointaine époque à laquelle son alter-ego n'avait de cesse de vouloir conquérir le monde tandis que lui n'aspirait à rien de plus que de vivre paisiblement à ses côtés. Il le revoyait séduire tous ces jeunes gens aux portefeuilles grassement garni de livres sterling dans le seul but de les dépouiller de leurs misérables petites existences...Tuer et s'enrichir ! Telle était sa devise...Comme en témoignait cette sordide bribe de leur passé.

«_**William, Si tu savais...Parfois, je me demande ce qu'il est advenu d'Angelus. Oui, parfois, **__**il m'arrive de regretter cette lointaine époque où nous étions libre d'aller et venir à notre guise. Sans âme, sans conscience...Darla, Drusilla, toi et moi...Nous étions redoutés..Le fléau de l'Europe...Le confort matériel, la luxure et l'argent facile..Je devrais avoir honte de penser à des choses pareilles, pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un monstre ? Je crois que je vais aller dormir...Angel**_ »

Un monstre ? Non...En revanche, pour en arriver à éprouver de tels regrets, un homme brisé, oui...Assurément. Lui ne regrettait absolument rien...Surtout pas ces insoutenables gémissements de plaisir qui jaillissaient des tréfonds de sa gorge lorsqu'il se faisait un devoir d'honorer de ses faveurs contre une porte les pauvres bougres qu'il ramassait dans la rue avant de prendre possession de leurs somptueuses demeures.

Bref...Epicéa où Norman ? Cruel dilemme...L'un perdait ses épines, l'autre les conservaient. L'un diffusait le plus enivrant des parfums, l'autre pas...«_**Oh ! Papa, papa ! Je veux celui-là **_» Hallelujah...L'index pointait en direction du sapin de ses rêves, Jonas avait sans même s'en rendre compte, couper cours à ses palpitantes réflexions. Puis, le temps de choisir les guirlandes était venu...Dans cette immense pépinière...Pfff...Il avait mal aux pieds. Et il en avait assez de pousser leur chariot. Mais Angel et sa miniature avaient l'air tellement heureux, qu'il n'avait pas osé protester. Ensuite...Où plutôt, trois heures plus tard pour être exact, ils étaient enfin allés déjeuner. En famille...Dans cette humble pizzéria dans laquelle il aurait très bientôt ses habitudes...Lui aussi. Au alentours de 15 heures, ils avaient finalement décidés d'un commun accord, de faire un détours par le parc avant de rentrer au manoir.

«_**Willy,**_

_**Plus que quelques jours et tu seras là. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre...Il neige tu sais. Noël se rapproche à petits pas. D'ici peu, la Cité des Anges aura revêtu ses habits de fêtes. Des centaines de milliers de lumières illumineront les boulevards. Les magasins regorgeront de marchandises hors de prix et de rêves aussi...Les vitrines des boutiques porteront les traces de l'envie qui dévorera sans nul doute les plus jeunes d'entre-nous...Comme autrefois...Te souviens-tu de Drusilla et de Mademoiselle Edith ?***_

_**Pour ma part, je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder cet événement. Elle va me détester William...Pourtant, je reste persuadé que mon choix est le seul choix possible et envisageable. Je sais que cet enfant est le mien...Penses-tu que l'usure des siècles m'ait rendu insensible à la souffrance des autres ? Penses-tu que le fait d'avoir tour à tour perdu tous ceux que j'aimais, ait fait de moi quelqu'un d'égoïste...Une enveloppe vide au coeur de glace...Je ne veux pas...Reviens moi vite et sauve moi.**_

_**Aimerais-tu recevoir un présent en particulier le soir du réveillon ? Ca fait des semaines que je cherche une idée de cadeau qui te ferais plaisir...Seulement voilà, je connais bien mal tes goûts... Je ne suis même pas capable de savoir ce que tu aimes où n'aimes pas...Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Pourquoi m'aimes-tu...Je ne serais jamais rien de plus que ce que je suis...Et ma lettre va être toute chiffonnée par les larmes que je verse sans cesse...Et tu sûr de vouloir vivre avec moi ? Seras-tu capable de gagner cette bataille que je pense perdu d'avance...Vive le vent...Vive le vent...Vive le vent d'hiver...Angel **_»

Le banc...Oui, il allait désosser le banc et ce servir des rivets de fer qui le soutenait comme d'une arme pour décapiter ces stupides morts-vivants qui osaient s'en prendre aux siens. Ils allaient comprendre leur douleur ! Et faire connaissance avec le légendaire William Le Sanglant...Fort de ses convictions, il s'élança donc avec une certaine assurance dans la fosse aux serpents «_**Angel, emmène le gamin à la bagnole et enferme toi dedans avec lui ! **_» Contre toute attente, ce dernier ne chercha pas à discuter...Mais il aurait dû se méfier «_**Angel...Non ! **_» Après avoir mis Jonas à l'abri, le brun avait à son tour empoigné une barre d'acier en le couvant du regard «_**Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais t'obéir ! Je ne suis pas une poupée de chiffon Doudou...Toi et moi, comme avant...Tu te souviens ? **_» S'il se souvenait ? Et comment ! Livré aux hurlements des parents qui s'ingéniaient à courir aux quatre coins de ce champs de bataille improvisé afin de récupérer leur progéniture, ils ne leur restaient désormais plus qu'à silencieusement implorer les puissances supérieurs de leur donner la force de combattre. En espérant qu'il n'y ait au terme de ce carnage aucune victime innocente à déplorer. Dans cette optique, ils n'eurent plus d'autre alternative que d'aveuglément se jeter dans la bataille. Vaille que vaille...Au périls de leurs vies... Faisant crânement courber l'échine à tous ces pantins désarticulés qui se déplaçaient de case en case sur l'échiquier du mal en dansant macabrement. Adieu cristaux argentés...Somptuosité...Désormais, Spike comprenait mieux pourquoi la tueuse rebelle refusait qu'Angel s'aventure tout seul à l'extérieur du manoir. Il lui fallait bien reconnaître que le fière combattant qu'il aimait, n'était plus qu'une pâle copie de lui même. Il avait soudainement l'air si fragile...Tellement humain, que cela en était désarmant. Ses pupilles dilatées furent alors attirées par l'aspect rougeoyant de la voûte céleste «_**Oh non...**__**Le ciel va devenir rouge sang...Il va pleuvoir des larmes de feu et la clef est un vampire doté d'une âme. Son guide, un observateur défunt...Les prémices de l'apocalypse attiseront les forges de l'enfer...Foutue Prophétie ! Angel, on s'en va ! » **_Une plainte inarticulée...Un violent uppercut venait de durement précipiter le vieux vampire au sol. Et complètement sonné, celui-ci ne parvenait plus à éviter la rafale de coups qui s'abattaient sur lui. Le nez en sang, il suffoquait... Contusionné. Sans doute plusieurs côtes cassées...Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas de cette manière...Sa seule source de réconfort fut de songer qu'au moins cette fois-ci personne ne lui ferait l'affront de sauvagement le violenter «_**Je t'aime...**_» Qu'est-ce que...Ce poids sur son coeur...«_**Willy...**_» Son Willy...Allongé sur lui...Pour le protéger...Les doigts entrelacés aux siens, il sentait ses râles venir se perdre l'un après l'autre à l'abri de son cou. Son bassin calé entre ses cuisses lascivement écartées...Sa vision commençait à se troubler...Un sourire à se dessiner...Il n'avait plus peur...Il était prêt à réaliser dans les règles de l'art son ultime voyage. C'est alors qu'il lui sembla percevoir des murmures «_**Angel...**_» S'échappant des entrailles de la terre «_**Angel...**_» Encore et encore «_**Angel...**_» Devenait-il fou ? Au bord de l'inconscience, il espérait que non «_**Wesley**__**...**_» Puis plus rien...Il s'était évanoui.

Durement éprouvé par l'angoisse qui l'étreignait, et les vifs élancements qui engourdissaient ses membres, le vampire blond se surprit à intérieurement remercier son imperceptible rival «_**Amour...Tu m'entends ? Oui, c'est lui...C'est Wesley. Il vient te sauver...Amour...Réponds-moi, je t'en prie. C'est pas vrai...**_» Que devait-il faire...Partir où rester...Angel était livide et Jonas en pleine crise de panique...Il le voyait gesticuler dans tous les sens en pleurant contre les vitres givrées de la voiture «_**On s'en va...**_» Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il se redressa et chargea sur son épaule dénudée le corps inanimé. Se frayant prudemment un chemin entre les tornades de poussière qui s'étaient érigées sous le commandement de Wesley...Réduisant à néant ces ridicules marionnettes décharnées...Qui une fraction de seconde plus tôt, les avaient si férocement malmenés. Ne leur accordant pas une seule chance d'en réchapper...Le ronronnement du chauffage...Le bruit du moteur...Ils étaient sauvés.

**A Suivre**...


End file.
